


Soft Touches

by Bookishgirl



Series: Marvel OC One-Shots [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dad!Loki, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, blink and you'll miss it angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishgirl/pseuds/Bookishgirl
Summary: Iris just wants some sleep after Sigrid is born. Loki is makes sure she gets it.
Relationships: Loki/OFC, Loki/Original Female Character
Series: Marvel OC One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604671
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Soft Touches

It had been a long, relatively restless two weeks for the Earth Mother. She'd known that her sleep schedule would now be dependent on when her newborn decided to cooperate and actually sleep, but she hadn't expected it to be virtually nonexistent. Thankfully, though, the baby had been easy to get down for her nap for once. 

Iris rubbed her eyes tiredly as she flopped down onto the bed she shared with Loki, barely taking the time to toe her shoes off before burrowing under the blankets with a yawn. "Rest at last," she mumbled, almost to herself, which caused Loki to chuckle softly and shake his head at her.

"Oh, come now, little one," he said softly, marking his page in his book and setting it on his nightstand before joining his partner beneath the comforter of their bed. "Sigrid's surely not _that_ much of a little beast yet, is she?" he teased lightly, grinning as he wrapped his arms around the woman he loved from behind. He didn't pay very close attention to whatever grumbled reply she gave, his hands too busy pushing up the hem of her t-shirt to rest on her stomach beneath. Iris still retained some of her baby weight from her recently finished pregnancy, and he was honestly captivated by it; it just served as further proof that Gaia was far and away the strongest being he had ever met in his life. 

Iris shifted slightly as Loki moved her shirt and touched her stomach, sighing softly to herself as her lover began to speak to her, showering her with praises -- things like "Norns, you're gorgeous," and "I'll never get over how strong you are," and "have I ever told you how stunning you are?" and "god, I love you," -- his lips pressed to the curve of her neck all the while. She had to admit that the attention and the compliments were nice, but all she wanted in that moment was sleep, and her partner's voice was currently the only thing keeping her from it. 

She rolled over, bundling herself into the God of Mischief's chest and effectively removing his hands from her stomach. "Loki," she mumbled, interrupting herself with a yawn. "I know all of these things. You tell me all the time. Now, please, just let me sleep before your little beastie wakes up and demands my attention again."

Loki found himself blushing a bit sheepishly at Iris's words, but before he could come up with a response, she was sound asleep with her head on his chest. His expression softened then, and he pressed a tender kiss to the crown of her head, lightly stroking her hair as she slept. "Sweet dreams, little one," he murmured, holding her close. He closed his eyes, a small, affectionate huff of laughter escaping him as he recalled her referring to Sigrid as "his little beastie;" the first time she'd said that, it had thrown the trickster, because he had thought, however irrationally, that Iris was using his Frost Giant heritage against him, though it was quickly made clear to him that that was _not_ the case.

He had dozed off into a light sleep when he heard the now-familiar sound of a baby crying, and he hastily climbed out of bed to take care of it; Iris was exhausted, and he wanted to let her sleep for as long as possible. Loki made his way into the next room where Sigrid's nursery was, and he carefully scooped her from her crib, cradling her close to his chest. 

"Shh, sweetness, it's alright. I've got you now. Whatever it is, I can take care of it," the raven-haired demigod cooed gently to his beloved baby girl, a grin tugging at his lips as she began to quiet down a bit. "There, see? Everything is just fine." Loki bounced the infant slightly in his arms as he paced the room, hoping to get his daughter back to sleep; he wasn't sure why she'd woken up in the first place, but she didn't seem to be hungry, and she didn't need to be changed, so he assumed that she had either gotten lonely or had a bad dream.

Eventually, he was able to get her back to sleep, and he pressed a petal-soft kiss to her forehead before laying her down once again in her crib, using his seidr to ensure she would sleep peacefully and undisturbed by bad dreams before heading back to his own room once again. As he crawled back into bed with his beloved, she stirred slightly, curling up to his chest as he settled into the mattress. 

"I told you you'd be a good father," the Earth Mother yawned quietly, pressing a drowsy kiss to his collarbone before settling down and falling back to sleep, content now that the love of her life was beside her once more and knowing that their baby was well taken care of. Loki felt his heart swell at her words, and he held her closer as she drifted off once again; he may not completely believe her just yet, but he was starting to get there.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are so so so appreciated!!
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr! @ asgardianmagicman


End file.
